Relatos Extranjeros 2
by Pastor Griego
Summary: Un entrenador y su Weavile afrontar un leve escenario de sentimientos en el apogeo de una noche oscura y lluviosa... ¿Qué habrá dentro de la mente de un pokémon?


Relatos extranjeros:

Las gotas que bordeaban mi gorra goteaban con el mismo compás al que mis pies, con fuerza, pisaban el suelo en busca de un refugio para aquella lluvia tan voraz. Al fin encontramos una especie de cueva que se apartaba notablemente de la lluvia. Estaba cerca del siguiente pueblo, pero eran aún 1 kilometro por recorrer, no estaba dispuesto a recorrer tal cantidad y dejar que mi Weavile se enfermará.

Instauré unas sábanas en el poco piso plano que había en la rocosa cueva. Confortables. Le di comida pokémon a mi Weavile, estaba más que cansada la pobre, aun así, me alegré al saber que se sentía aun con energías cuando miré vacía su tarra de comida; le di un poco más por si las moscas. Me lo agradeció con una linda sonrisa.

Mirándola comer, pensé en ese momento lo que siempre me ponía a pensar cuando pillé a aquel bandido patear un Caterpie. ¿Qué tan fuertes pueden ser las sensaciones de un pokémon? En pocas palabras, ¿Qué tan humanos pueden llegar a ser? … Trate de reservar las dudas, pero no podía. Era interesante la duda, siempre me pregunto qué es lo que piensan los pokémon. Qué tan humanos pueden llegar a ser… qué irónico que medite sobre esto cuando veo comer a mi pokémon de lo más normal. Pero la duda siempre llega cuando me transmite algo con sus gestos. ¿Qué tanto me pueden entender?

La lluvia no ha cesado. Cansa oír las gotas caer con velocidad. La fogata se había apagado fácilmente, mi Weavile estaba más que dormida. Pues la veía muy abrigada con sus sabanas. Por otro lado, mi mente no dejó de fastidiarme con los dilemas que tenía, el dinero que me quedaba, mi próxima batalla pokémon, mi familia que no la veo hace 6 meses… Tantas cosas. Bueno, no quedaba más remedio que dormir. Cerré los ojos, me tranquilicé y pude descansar en paz por esa noche.

Soñaba un escenario imaginario en el cuál tenía sexo con una de mis amigas. Suena pervertido, ¿no? Pero no soy el único al que le ha pasado esto, algunos sueñan con la más fea, y otros con lo contrario. La mente es rara. Llegué a una parte del sueño en el que la agarraba de sus piernas y dejaba que cabalgara mi miembro a su gusto y placer. Menester era gemir y verla sentir placer. Parecía tan real… fue tan real que sin conciencia desperté. La lluvia ceso y algo estaba debajo de mis sábanas. Sentía algo realmente húmedo moverse a la par con mi miembro… era Weavile. La contemple, cabalgando mi miembro a "gusto y placer" mientras entre pequeños jadeos no dejaba de babear por la sensación. ¿Desde que estaba soñando me estaba haciendo esto? No me importó. La sujete de las piernas igual que en el sueño, y disfrute frotar su pelaje mientras la dejaba seguir con lo que empezó un sueño húmedo. Cargo sus zarpas en mi pecho y empezó a cabalgar mi miembro de arriba abajo. Sin cesar. Yo no pude evitar gemir. Mi Weavile estaba más que excitada. Gemía contantemente y su sonido característico de pokemon salía entre leves orgasmos fuertes con mucha delicadeza. Mire su húmeda feminidad, su vagina, y al ver lo cuan mojada que estaba deduje que "jugó" con mi cuerpo apenas dormí.

En medio de tantos pensamientos calientes no me di cuenta de que ella estaba en su clímax, cada galope era más fuerte y más rápido. Tenía que prepararme porque así tampoco me dejaba tiempo. La agarré vulgarmente del culo y después de soltar un áspero y fuerte gemido, me vine con ella. Fue un grito de Weavile tan fuerte que más de 3 pokémon nos vieron teniendo escenas "indebidas". Ella se recostó en mi pecho, y dándome una tierna sonrisa antes de dormirse. Supuse que me dijo "buenas noches".

Luego pensé en lo cuan humanos podían ser los pokémon… -tal vez sean seres especiales. –Pensé. Quién sabe. Esto es una señal de que pueden sentir ellos por dentro. Tal vez para Weavile yo sea un prototipo pokémon de lo que es un amor… Me siento muy alagado. Es claro de que yo amo a mi Weavile, y me alegro el saber, que ahora le puedo impartir un amor más puro, un amor humano. Desde ese momento las dudas se acabaron, desde esa noche los pensamientos terminaron; las gotas dejaron de caer.

Puede que lo de esta noche allá sido lo más aleatorio que me pudiera haber pasado, pero al menos mi duda dejó de ser un complejo filosófico para mi… en pocas palabras, quedé feliz.


End file.
